Le Monstre
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Enfin, le baptême de son fils Giovanni à eu lieu. Lucrezia est heureuse, sereine. C'est une belle soirée. Mais Juan vient alors la voir, et il est temps pour le frère et la sœur de régler certains comptes sanglant qu'ils ont trop longtemps gardés en eux... Reprise d'une scène de l'épisode 8 de la saison 2 aux yeux de Lucrezia.


**Coucou les amis :D Voici un nouvel OS sur The Borgias ! Je reviens au point de vue de Lucrezia en reprenant une scène de l'épisode 8 de la saison 2 (cet épisode m'inspire, encore deux OS sont prévus dessus) et je met ici en avant sa deuxième confrontation avec Juan. Pour une fois, je suis assez heureuse de ce que j'ai écrit, mais c'est à vous d'en jugez alors dites-moi tout ! :D **

**Bonne lecture et à très vite ! Roza-Maria.**

* * *

><p>Giovanni la regardait avec son habituel regard ahuri, comme si il se demandait perpétuellement ce qui se passait autour de lui. C'était si adorable. Penchée sur le berceau, Lucrezia sourit à son fils et rit doucement. Elle voyait en ce tout jeune bébé l'innocence qu'elle avait jadis. Elle aimerait plus que tout que son fils la conserve le plus longtemps possible. Mais les hommes avaient tendances à la perdre bien avant les filles. Et dans ce jeune garçon coulait pour moitié le sang des Borgia. Du sang espagnol. L'Espagne avait le sang chaud. Les Borgia en était la plus belle preuve au monde.<p>

Lucrezia laissa ses pensées s'éloigner. C'était soir de fête. Elle ne devait pas penser à des choses sombres. Elle en aurait bien le temps plus tard. Ce soir, son fils avait été baptisé et cette fête était en son honneur. Elle était emplit de fierté et de bonheur. Le premier pas important dans la vie de son fils. Il en viendrait bien d'autres et elle savourait chacun auquel elle pourrait assister.

- Ma soeur…

Lucrezia se redressa quelque peu à la voix de son frère Juan et elle sentit sa joie s'étioler un peu mais ne le montra pas. La vue de Juan l'insupportait désormais. Pas seulement à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à Paolo. Mais pour tout ce qui s'était suivit, aussi. Son arrogance, cette blague douteuse qu'il lui a fait en lui offrant une bête féroce – sans doute espérait-il que cette panthère briserait les barreaux de sa cage, une belle revanche pour le coup du lustre, bien que moins direct – et sa honte après le siège de Forli. Il était devenu misérable, pitoyable. Toujours à se pavané dans les couloirs, la mine sombre, et enquiquinant quiconque se trouvait sur son passage avec ses remarques mesquines.

- Ainsi le petit bâtard à enfin un nom, railla-t-il en entrant dans la pièce en boitant, aidé de sa canne. Béni par le Saint-Père… Le voilà sauvé de la damnation.

A ces mots, Lucrezia avait perdu son sourire et définitivement, sa joie. La méfiance l'avait gagnée. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle était seule avec Juan. Il était imprévisible. Elle l'observa attentivement s'approcher du berceau et regarda sa main se poser dessus.

- Et toi, cher frère ? Saura-tu sauvée de la damnation ? Rétorqua-t-elle avec ironie.

Elle avait envie de rire en posant cette question. Elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de sa réponse, car sans doute serait-elle aveuglée par sa stupidité et sa vanité. Il s'était condamné à l'Enfer à l'instant même où il avait pris la décision de tuer un innocent comme Paolo sans aucune raison. Et l'idée qu'à sa mort il brûlerait dans les flammes pour l'éternité était la seule chose qui la retenait de retenter une tentative de meurtre.

- Les anges me sourient, déclara Juan sans la regarder, fixant son fils avec un air qui lui déplaisait.

Comme si il sentait la tension qui s'était installé dans la pièce, Giovanni se mit à pleurer et cela énerva Lucrezia. Il a fallu que son démoniaque de frère vienne troubler cet instant de paix qu'elle partageait avec son fils et sa nourrice. Elle sentit les habituels élans de haine et de dégoûts la reprendre. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait pour ce frère, ce frère misérable qu'était Juan Borgia. De la haine, de l'écoeurement, du mépris. Elle retira d'un geste rageur sa main du berceau qui s'apprêtait à le bouger et asséna d'une voix dure :

- Non, arrête !

Elle ne l'autoriserait pas à bercer son fils. Hors de question, alors qu'il venait à l'instant de le traiter de bâtard et de le réveiller par sa présence malsaine. L'expression de Juan s'assombrit encore plus et il se pencha vers elle pour murmurer d'une voix déterminée :

- Un jour, tu te rendras compte que tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour ton bien. Si tu avais voulu épouser ce bon à rien de Gênes, celui avec le pinceau…

La colère prit Lucrezia à ces mots. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'un jour Juan saurait lui dire des mots qui l'énerveraient encore plus contre lui, mais ça… C'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Pour son bien. Pour son bien ! Si son fils n'était pas là, juste devant elle, elle lui aurait criée d'aller au diable. Il avait retiré de la Terre l'homme qu'elle aimait sans _aucune raison. _Il partait. Il quittait Rome, son Paolo, et il ne serait jamais revenu, qu'importe à quel point il le désirait. Il savait que cela signerait son arrêt de mort. Jamais il ne serait revenu dans leur famille. Quel besoin Juan avait-il alors de le tuer ? Absolument aucun. A part sa rancune personnelle contre elle, à cause de cette idée stupide qu'elle avait humiliée la famille en ayant une relation avec un manant.

C'est lui, la honte de la famille. Lui qui humiliait toujours les Borgia. Peut-on faire plus humiliant que cette cuisante défaite à Forli ? Battu par une femme ! Ah ! On riait de lui à travers tout Rome, on méprisait le pape Alexandre pour son choix, on le disait aveugler par l'amour paternel et ce n'était que trop vrai. Jamais Lucrezia ne comprendrait comment leur père pouvait mieux estimer Juan que Cesare. N'importe qui pouvait voir à quel point Cesare était au-dessus de Juan en tout. En ruse, en intelligence, en savoir, en stratégie. Il aurait fait un général militaire parfait, talentueux et aurait renverser cette Caterina Sforza. Mais leur père avait choisi Juan.

Le fait qu'il lui parle de Raffaelo Pallavicini lui noua le ventre. Elle pensait connaître la conclusion de sa phrase et cela lui donnait envie de vomir.

-… Je me serais occupé de lui, conclut-il avec un air méprisant.

Elle sentit les tremblements vouloir la prendre mais elle parvint à se contrôler. Pas question de faiblir devant Juan, ça jamais. Il penserait avoir gagné cette manche. Voilà tout ce qu'était leur relation, maintenant. Des combats verbaux. Jusqu'à ce que l'un où l'autre remporte la partie. A cet instant, Lucrezia remercia Dieu de tout son cœur et de toute son âme que les Pallavicini ait quittés Rome à temps. Si Juan avait eu le malheur d'apprendre ce qui s'était déjà passée entre Raffaelo et elle, il n'aurait pas attendu qu'il parle de mariage pour le tuer. Cela aurait mis tout Gênes contre Rome et le pape et cela aurait coûté, une fois de plus, la vie à un innocent. Lucrezia sentit le désespoir l'envahir pendant un instant. Elle n'avait pas aimée Raffaelo mais elle avait du désir pour lui, de l'affection. Est-ce que tous les hommes qu'elle aimerait se feraient tuer par Juan si elle ne se séparait pas d'eux à temps ? Dieu, qu'elle maudissait son frère. Qu'elle le haïssait.

- Pour le bien de la famille, cela va sans dire, dit-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante de colère.

Juan plongea son regard marron dans le sien et ce qu'elle y vit lui fit peur pendant quelques secondes. Une certitude absolue. Il était certain de faire ce qu'il fallait. Ce n'était plus de la stupidité, à ce stade là. Mais de la méchanceté pure et simple. Seigneur, où était passez le frère qu'elle connaissait ? Le frère avait qui elle s'amusait à comploter enfant ? Combien de mauvaises mais dans le fond gentilles blagues avait-ils préparés ensemble contre leur père où Cesare ? Elle ne se souvenait même pas de toutes, mais elles se rappelaient très bien comment Cesare leur courait après ensuite, et comment Juan et elle se cachait dans les recoins les plus inimaginables du palais. Elle attendait toujours avec impatience que Cesare la trouve car elle savait qu'il la soulèverait dans ses bras et la ferait tournoyer avant de la balancer sur son épaule, comme un homme préhistorique et elle riait aux éclats à chaque fois, ses cheveux tombant dans le dos de Cesare. Juan viendrait avec une petite épée en bois pour essayer de la délivrer et au final, ils finissaient chaque fois tout les trois dans l'herbe, en riant aux éclats. Quelques fois, quand c'était Rodrigo le victime des farces, il était avec eux, tombant au sol en riant, leur mère les regardant dans un coin avec un sourire attendri. Ces jeux comptaient parmi ses plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne voyait plus rien du petit garçon joueur et gentil qu'il était dans le regard de l'homme qu'elle avait sous les yeux. C'était un étranger.

- Oui, toujours, répondit-il d'un ton doucereux avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers le fauteuil derrière le berceau.

- Comme tu t'es occupé de Paolo ? Interrogea-t-elle, la colère vibrant dans sa voix en s'approchant à son tour et se mettant un peu devant le berceau. Un valet d'écurie ?

Il n'avait jamais avoué. Jamais. Il n'avait pas reconnu son crime et bien des fois, cela la rendait folle, même si tous savait que c'était lui le coupable. Mais ils s'en moquaient tous. Ce n'était qu'un palefrenier, son Paolo, rien de plus. Il ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'attarde sur lui, sur sa mort où sur son assassin. Lucrezia sentit les larmes montées à cette pensée si cruelle et pourtant si vraie. Mais elle les ravala et fixa Juan s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

- Pour le bien de la famille ? Ajouta-t-elle, cette phrase lui semblant tellement ridicule.

Juan lui rendit son regard fixe. Le sien était si froid, si indifférent. Elle se demandait par moments si il était encore capable de ressentir autre chose que des émotions négatives où le vide. Mais elle en doutait. Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Il lui fallait une réponse.

- Exactement, asséna-t-il durement. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour la famille.

Une larme lui échappa et elle s'en voulut mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Son cœur se broyait dans sa poitrine. Qu'avait-elle donc espéré, au juste ? Elle savait qu'il était coupable du meurtre de Paolo. Elle avait tant désirée qu'il l'avoue Et maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, elle aurait voulu qu'il ne dise jamais rien. Car entendre confirmer à haute voix ce qu'elle savait déjà était encore plus douloureux. Son doux Paolo. Son gentil, son si pur Narcisse. Assassiné par son frère, son propre frère.

« Pardonne-moi, Paolo » pensa-t-elle avec abattement. « Pardonne-moi de t'avoir aimée, et de t'avoir mis sur le chemin de mon monstre de frère. Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver. Cela n'aurait jamais, jamais du arriver ». Ses mains tremblaient vraiment maintenant et alors elle voulut plus que jamais la présence de Cesare. Elle avait tant besoin de lui à cet instant ! Il n'y avait que lui qui saurait apaiser son chagrin, qui saurait calmée sa peine. Et qui saurait la retenir d'aller arracher les yeux de Juan avec les dents. Elle se détourna, ne supportant plus de le regarder en face mais il reprit alors la parole alors :

- Si il n'y avait-tu l'affection de notre père pour ton fils bâtard… J'aurais jeté ce petit goret dans le Tibre à la naissance. C'est le seul baptême qu'il méritait.

Ces mots la glacèrent. Elle observa le visage de Juan et ne parvint plus à y voir les traits d'un homme. Tout en lui respirait le monstre. C'était un monstre, un démon. Cette fois, elle avait peur. Pas pour elle, mais pour son fils. Elle mourrait d'envie de se retourner et d'appeler Cesare. De l'appelez à l'aide, pour qu'il vienne faire taire le monstre qui parlait par la bouche qui appartenait jadis à un frère qu'elle aimait. Mais elle se sentait incapable de bouger. Son fils… Son enfant. Un bébé. Il serait capable de tuer un enfant sourciller. Son propre neveu, son sang. Comme elle regrettait que le lustre ne l'ait pas embroché. Il ne méritait que cela. C'était le sort qui attendait toutes les bêtes. Une fin brutale.

- Nous sommes des bâtards, dit Lucrezia d'une voix ahurie par les mots de Juan. Toi, moi, nos frères, nous sommes tous des bâtards !

- Oui, soupira Juan en se relevant pour se rapprocher d'elle, peut-être. Mais nous… Nous sommes des Borgia. Et c'est là qu'est toute la différence.

« Ah, mon fils n'est pas un Borgia, peut-être ? Ne viens-tu pas de dire que je suis une Borgia ? Et ne suis-je pas sa mère » pensa Lucrezia. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui cracher ses mots à la figure, pour qu'il constate à quel point ces phrases étaient stupides. Mais cela ne servirait à rien. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer lui faire gagner de l'intelligence où même de l'humanité. On ne change pas les monstres. Elle avait du mal à réaliser les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre de la bouche de son frère. Comme si porter le nom Borgia faisait d'eux des personnes meilleures que les autres. Juan est consumé par la vanité, l'arrogance, la cupidité, la lâcheté et la méchanceté. Il n'y avait plus rien de bon en lui, plus rien. Elle fixa le mur tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, quand elle entendit alors les mots de Juan juste derrière elle et elle tourna la tête et le vit devant le berceau de Giovanni.

- Salut à toi, petit goret, dit-il joyeusement. Il est temps de danser un peu, je crois.

Juan se pencha alors et prit Giovanni dans ses bras et Lucrezia frémit à cette vision d'horreur. La panique et la rage la prit, mais elle à l'intérieur elle tremblait de peur. Son enfant dans les mains de ce monstre. Oh seigneur, non. Elle se précipita derrière Juan, qui se rapprochait du balcon, Giovanni dans les bras, et cria :

- Lâche mon bébé ! Juan, laisse mon bébé tranquille !

Elle agrippa le bras de son frère et essaya de prendre son fils mais son frère la repoussa. Des larmes de panique lui envahirent les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Juan poser son fils sur le rebord du balcon, ses petites jambes dans le vide, ne le tenant que d'un bras et elle se dit que son fils allait mourir. Il allait le tuer. Il allait le tuer, comme il voulait le faire au fond de lui-même. Son enfant allait s'écraser sur le sol et elle verrait son petit corps baignant dans le sang, inerte. Il suffisait qu'il enlève son bras et Giovanni s'écoulerait. Lucrezia tira sur les bras de son frère doucement, craignant de faire tomber l'enfant, alors que tout en elle lui hurler de le lui arracher.

- Non ! Non ! Donne moi mon fils !

Sa voix était secouée de sanglots mais elle parvint à attraper son fils par-dessus les bras de son frère et elle tira sans force. Juan était plus fort qu'elle, il suffisait qu'il tire plus fort et son bébé serait mort. Mais elle sentit avec soulagement les bras de Juan céder et elle reprit son fils dans les bras, qui pleurait et trembler après ce réveil brutal. Tremblant de tout son corps, elle serra Giovanni contre elle et s'éloigna dans la chambre.

Il pleurait encore plus. Elle le serrait trop fort, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle ne pouvait pas. Lucrezia avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur, sa présence, de s'assurer qu'il était bien en vie. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir qu'en écoutant ses pleurs. Il allait bien, il allait bien. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle ne pense plus à cette image. L'image de son petit Giovanni disloqué, dans du sang, juste dans la grande sale du palais apostolique. Mais jamais elle ne l'effacera. Ce sera à jamais gravé en elle.

Une fois revenue dans la chambre, elle garda son fils contre elle pendant plusieurs minutes, enfonçant son visage dans son petit cou. Elle sentit que Juan était revenu dans la pièce mais il repartit aussitôt vu ses pas. Elle s'en fichait. Elle s'occuperait de lui plus tard. A cet instant, il n'y avait que son fils qui importait pour elle. Lucrezia finit par se calmer quelques peu et alors elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle devait finir ce qu'elle avait commencée il y'a plusieurs mois. Et cette fois, elle ne devait pas échouer.

Il fallait qu'elle tue son frère.


End file.
